


Even a Ghost Has Feelings

by emmawicked



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, mme giry did NOT sign up for this, tell me if i should continue, the pairing is implied and i may continue this who knows, this is just talking about his feelings rn no actually fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmawicked/pseuds/emmawicked
Summary: Erik talks to Mme Giry about his feelings





	Even a Ghost Has Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Madame Giry has to listen to Erik's confused rants about the person/people he likes (could be any ship, especially E/R/C).

“Yes, Erik?” Madame Giry asked as the masked figure appeared in her doorway. 

“I, ah, have some instructions for you to deliver.” Madame Giry gave Erik a dubious look before taking the pro-offered envelope. It was not often that Erik sought after her, more often she was the one to retrieve his instructions from the comfort of his lair. 

“Thank you,” she said politely and waited for him to disappear again. He didn’t. Instead, he lingered awkwardly in the doorway like a stray cat. “Is…” Madame Giry began hesitantly, “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Yes actually.” A deep sigh erupted from Erik like a balloon leaking air. He collapsed into a nearby chair, nearly stepping on Madame Giry’s foot. _Ah yes,_ she thought _, just make yourself at home…_ “Antoinette, what am I to do?” He bemoaned. 

She arched an eyebrow. “Do about what, Monsieur?”

“ _Feelings!_ ” Erik hissed the word with such loathing that Madame Giry was surprised he didn’t suddenly combust. 

“Ah,” she said and paused for a moment to let Erik settle down. This revelation did not surprise her. “Feelings for whom?” At this, Erik’s eyes slid to the floor.

“If I told you, you wouldn’t approve.”

“I daresay I wouldn’t approve of many things that you do.” Erik rolled his eyes- the action so familiar to her because of Meg that she had to resist the urge to snap at him. 

“Does this have anything to do with a young Christine Daaé?” Madame Giry asked cautiously. Erik stayed silent, confirming her beliefs. 

_Oh dear_ , Madame Giry thought. This was above her payroll. Delivering instructions from a ghost, that she could do. Comforting and advising him, however, remained far outside the realm of possibility. _How will I keep this from spiraling?_ Erik’s obsessive nature did not lend to a particularly successful courtship. Well, that and what lay behind the mask. _Christine is a sweet girl, it is no wonder Erik fell in love with her._ Madame Giry was awakened from her thoughts only when Erik broke the hush that had fallen. 

“…Christine is only half the problem,” he admitted, tugging on his neatly tied ascot. Madame Giry looked at him with a bemused expression.

“And what, pray, is the other half of your dilemma?” She questioned. Erik opened his mouth as if to answer, but clamped it shut before it could betray him.

“Suffice to say that your disapproval would only grow upon hearing my answer,” he answered cryptically. 

“My interest intensifies,” Mme Giry said dryly, “Do you want my advice, Erik?” 

Erik’s hand stopped fiddling with his neck piece. “It couldn’t hurt,” he said with a half shrug of his shoulder. 

“Be direct and tell her your feelings,” she recommended, “Or at least talk to her. And for God’s sake, stop with all the father’s ghost nonsense. You’re driving the poor child mad.” Madame Giry couldn’t pretend to approve of all Erik’s schemes- some of them verged on ludicrous. But she supported him still out of loyalty. She just hoped this wouldn’t backfire. 

“What if-” Erik faltered, a misstep he never makes verbally or physically. “What if it’s more than one person? What if it’s two?”

Madame Giry blinked. “Ah, then I suppose you have to choose.” Erik’s answer was so quiet that she didn’t catch it.

“What was that?” Mme Giry asked. 

Erik cleared his throat. “I said, what if I don’t want to?” His eyes rose to meet hers and she had to hide her shock. _Is he really suggesting…?_ She could see the anguish and self-loathing in his eyes and in that moment she felt that God himself could not make her crush this man’s dreams. _Of course_ , a traitorous voice in her head spoke, _He has no chance with either of them. Let alone in that way…_

“Then hope that they want the same,” she said, “And if not, then it’s all the better you didn’t know them.” A brief shadow of a smile passed Erik’s lips. 

“I’m afraid it’s rather the opposite,” he said. Glancing at the clock, he stood up. “I should be going,” he murmured, “I’ve taken up too much of your time as it is.” 

“I always have time for a friend, Erik.” He smiled at his words, kissed her hand, and bid her good night. Afterwards, when Madame Giry was alone in the room, she wondered what Erik was getting himself into.


End file.
